Working Things Out
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Set after 4x01 and Helena's return to the B&B, but the homecoming isn't what Myka had hoped for. Some angst and some romance, with some allusions to more intimate moments but nothing graphic. Sorry. If the idea of two women in a relationship offends you in anyway don't read.


Myka stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame watching Helena. She was sitting on her bed staring out the window and was yet to notice Myka's presence.  
She'd been back at the B&B for two days. The Regents had agreed to reinstate her after Artie's recommendation and after secret interviews and meetings she'd been made to attend with them. She had to undergo further talks and psyche evaluations before she was allowed to return to active duty however.  
While she seemed to be happy to be back she'd kept her distance from everyone and Myka was surprised to find that included her too. She'd appeared a few times and attempted small talk but mostly she excused herself and retired to her room.  
Myka was a little concerned that Helena had shut her out after all they had been through. She realised things between them weren't going to be how they were before Yellowstone but she thought they still had a connection. Had felt it when working with Helena in her holographic form; had seen it in her eyes while she'd been trapped in the chair by Sykes.  
Myka knocked gently on the door causing Helena to jump slightly as she was disturbed from her thoughts.  
"Myka. Hello." Slightly flustered she rose quickly to her feet and reached for the waistcoat that had been on the bed beside her. "I was just... I mean, is there something you need?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you," Myka said hopeful that Helena wouldn't turn her away.  
"Aren't you needed at the Warehouse?" Helena paced around her room, picking up and moving various items and not making eye contact with Myka. Now Myka was really worried. This wasn't the Helena she knew, the Helena she loved.  
"Is there a reason why you're avoiding everyone?" Myka asked. Looking down at her feet she quietly added "Why you're avoiding me?"  
Helena heard the hurt in her voice and stopped pacing, sitting down on her bed once again and running her hands through her hair. She opened her mouth once, twice, but couldn't meet Myka's gaze.  
"I just don't know what to say... If there is anything I can say." Helena still wouldn't look at her. Myka pushed off from her spot, closed the door and sat on the bed next to Helena.  
"Helena, it's just me. You can talk to me."  
"I betrayed you," Helena said abruptly. "I betrayed the Warehouse. I betrayed my friends. I betrayed the woman I love. What do I say? Righty-ho, sorry about that, pass the milk? It's so strange to be here with you all and I don't know what to do to make things right." She finally met Myka's gaze and she could see the tears brimming in her eyes and see the pain in her eyes. "I truly am sorry, Myka. For everything I put you through. It was never my intention to hurt you the way I did." Tears fell down her cheek and she looked away from Myka, wiping at with the back of her hand.  
"It wasn't the betrayal that hurt... well, that did hurt," Myka babbled slightly as she tried to organize her thoughts. "What hurt was most was feeling like I never mattered... like _we_ never mattered. That you couldn't talk to me. You were in pain, deeper than I thought, and I couldn't help you." A tear made its way down Myka's cheek now.  
"I can never express how much I regret my choices." An awkward silence descended. Helena looked out the window again. "I shouldn't be here."  
"You're exactly where you should be," Myka took hold of her hand and waited for her to face her again. "You have a good heart, Helena, and you're a good person. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to stop Sykes, you were going to let Pete destroy the coin. Not to mention that you saved my life. Again." She used her free hand to reach out and touch Helena's face and make her look in Myka's eyes. "You're meant to be here. With me."  
Myka saw the hope ignite in Helena's eyes. She leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Helena's lips. Helena's composure completely broke as the tears fell unrestrained. Myka gathered her in her arms.  
"Bad things happened and it's going to take some work but we have to move forward from here." Myka said to her as she held her tight.

When Helena had regained some composure she sat and just looked at Myka, smiling sweetly at her. She reached out to touch Myka's face, happy when she didn't pull away like she'd feared for so many days she would. And like two magnets, they gravitated to each other and gave into feelings that had been pent up for too long. The kisses started out tender but soon gave way to passion, hands reaching and caressing and soon they were laid out on the bed in each other's arms, breathless and just looking into each other's eyes.  
"That was definitely more of the homecoming I had in mind," Myka admitted, lifting her head to cuddle up to Helena. Helena ran her fingers through Myka's hair as Myka rested her head on Helena's shoulder.  
"It's straight," she stated as she inspected a few strands.  
"Yeah, well, I thought I'd try a change. You know. Without being kept in bed all morning I had time to do it." She nuzzled Helena's neck and kissed her gently below her ear.  
"In that case, I'm sure I can put the curl back in it," she leered at Myka. Myka giggled and kissed her.

Helena woke the next morning to find sunlight filling the room. She stretched an arm out to pull Myka to her but was alarmed to find the bed empty of her presence. Fearing that Myka had changed her mind about moving forward together she threw back the covers so she could find her. As she reached the end of the bed she noticed a post-it note stuck to her desk with a packet of Twizzlers. It brought a smile to Helena's face. Myka didn't share Twizzlers with anyone but her. This was a very good sign indeed. She lifted the note and read it.  
"I love you. We'll work things out. A day at a time. See you tonight." She lifted the Twizzlers and her heart swelled. Green apple flavour.


End file.
